


唤醒程序

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 注意预警！！！哨向，汉克精神体状态 x 向导康纳！pwp！！我就是想搞大猫猫…





	唤醒程序

“你想清楚了吗康纳？”  
“是的，我想清楚了。”  
“你要明白，你跟哨兵汉克.安德森还并未完全结合，现在你要强行进入他的精神领域，我们谁也不知道将会发生什么，他很可能会攻击你，甚至杀了你。”  
“我明白，但我决意要这样做…我必须把他找回来，就像他曾经找到我一样。”  
“那么，去吧。”  
  
康纳推开门，年长的哨兵安静的躺在病床上紧闭着眼，呼吸匀长。  
三天前的一次S级任务中，对方卑鄙的使用了仅6岁的小男孩作为人肉炸弹，这导致了汉克.安德森的失控，由于尚未达成真正的结合，康纳还无法完全的对汉克进行精神安抚，在尽力拦住了差一点对无辜人员发起攻击的汉克后，他没能避得开那只同样陷入狂暴的精神体，甚至连备份数据都未来得及上传，就在他闭上眼等着被雄狮一巴掌拍碎的时候，他听见汉克怒吼了一声：“NO！！！！”  
然后…雄狮消失于眼前，而汉克陷入昏迷，就再也没醒过来。  
这已经是第三天了……  
对一个哨兵而言，如果他再不苏醒，他也许就再没有苏醒的可能了，他会被困在那个逐渐崩塌的精神世界中，一点点的死亡。  
必须唤醒他……  
不惜一切也必须唤醒他……  
RK800轻缓的走到床边，俯下身亲吻了人类的眉眼，眉梢的弹痕已经结痂，但那双湛蓝的眼睛没有睁开，连睫毛都没颤抖一下，就好像他永远不会睁开来一样。康纳揭开被子侧身躺了进去，人类依旧在药物的作用下沉稳而绵长的呼吸着，康纳搂住他的脖子，在汉克几天未清理而变得乱糟糟的胡子上亲吻了一下。  
我来了，汉克。  
修长的手指与哨兵的手十指相扣，康纳闭上眼将自己靠在人类的怀抱中。  
那个失控的精神领域会是怎样的，他不知道，但是无论如何，他都一定要去走一趟，他要去带回他的哨兵、他的伴侣，汉克.安德森。  
  
这里是哪里？  
当汉克恢复意识的时候，他感到迷茫。  
他被困在这只雄狮的体内，不，也可能，他就是这只雄狮。  
他不记得自己发生了什么，甚至不记得自己是谁，在做什么？只记得火光、剧烈的爆炸声、还有内心隐约翻腾的狂暴情绪，还有什么人叫他名字的声音——  
“汉克！！”  
汉克……是谁？是我吗？我是谁呢？  
他焦躁不安的踱着步子，喉间发出沉闷的低吼，放眼望去，这里是一片荒原，枯萎的树木倾倒在土地上，像远古怪兽横七竖八的残骨，除了远处风沙嘶吼着肆虐的声音，这里再也没有什么了，而他并不知道这是哪里，就像他也不知道是什么令自己无端的烦躁。  
直到，他嗅到空气中，多出来一种熟悉的却又难以描述的香味。  
  
汉克……你在哪里？  
进入汉克的精神领域比预想中的容易，康纳本以为他会被拒绝甚至被攻击，但却没有。  
这里甚至比他想象中更加安宁，不，应该说，是荒芜。  
康纳想起他第一次进入到汉克的精神领域时，这里是一片冰雪，哨兵坐在侧翻的卡车上看着他，而现在，这里什么也没有，只有一片荒原，碎裂的巨石，枯槁的林木，暗沉的天幕，荒漠的边缘风暴在撕扯着……  
这并不是什么好现象，当精神领域中空无一物，说明这里正在崩塌，而汉克……你在哪里呢？  
出来吧……汉克，来见我，跟我回去……  
康纳伸出手，释放出向导素，闭上眼将感应力放了出去，一寸一寸的搜寻着这片荒芜的戈壁。  
片刻后，那只雄狮从巨石后面出现，一步步走到他面前。  
  
我找到你了，汉克。  
他伸出手，搂住了雄狮毛茸茸的脑袋。  
  
汉克并不知道自己为什么要走出来，他也不认识这个人是谁。  
是的，他不记得了，他只是觉得熟悉。  
这个人很熟悉，这人身上的气味也很熟悉，不是人类，不是血肉之躯的味道，但却莫名的让他想要靠近。  
“我找到你了。”  
他看见那双蜜糖色的眼睛愉快的弯了起来，他听见他这样说。  
什么？找到谁？我是谁？  
一些杂乱的、毫无意义的句子闯入他的脑中——  
“从老子的世界里滚出去！我不需要任何人！”  
“安德森副队长！你的精神体好可爱！”  
“汉克！你喜欢这里吗？”  
以及……  
“我找到你了，汉克。”  
那双手搂过来环住雄狮的脖颈，一双温润的嘴唇亲吻在雄狮冰凉湿润的鼻尖上。  
“汉克，是我。”  
  
康纳第一眼就认出了，这是汉克，不只是精神体，这就是汉克。  
哨兵的神识进入到精神体中本来并非罕见，在训练期他们常常通过这种方式来加强对精神体的控制，但现在这明显不是正常状态，那双琥珀色的兽眼看着康纳的神情是陌生的，甚至充满警惕和威吓，像是注视着闯入境地的猎物。  
但康纳并不害怕，仿生人搂住雄狮的脖子，亲吻这只猛兽湿漉漉的鼻尖，用脸颊蹭着他毛茸茸的嘴和胡须。  
“是我，你认得我的，对吗？汉克…我是康纳……”  
他亲昵的揉着雄狮的耳朵，猛兽喉间发出呼噜声，他眼中的防备稍稍褪去，但取而代之的是更多的迷乱与焦灼，康纳猜想汉克此刻并不清醒，这也许就是他无法醒来的原因，他的意识与精神体相互影响，他压制住了雄狮的失控，却也让自己被困在这里无法脱离。  
“看着我，汉克…醒过来，你可以的……”  
仿生人抚摸着雄狮的鬃毛，尽管“汉克”并不清醒，但却对他并不排斥，也完全没有伤害他的意思，只是不断烦躁的蹭着他的脖子，呼出沉闷的低咆。  
康纳知道，汉克是对他的向导素起了反应。  
  
他感到焦躁，同时又感到舒服。  
那种特殊的气味钻进他的鼻子，让他四肢百骸似乎都舒畅了起来，内心的烦戾被安抚，但是另一种燥热却在他身体里升腾起来。  
仿生人的双手顺着他的鬃毛轻柔抚摸着，亲吻落在他的脸上、嘴角边和他的眼睛上，有什么东西想要融入到他混沌不清的意识之中，他本能的甩了甩头想要摆脱掉。  
“汉克！”他听见那个仿生人说，“别拒绝我…跟我结合，汉克……”  
汉克并不太清楚这是什么意思，那双手将他的头紧紧搂住，仿生人蹭着他耳根的绒毛，模拟呼吸的气流灌入他耳中，痒酥酥的，这让他更加躁动起来，他本能的去嗅仿生人的脖子，若有若无的气味像成熟得刚刚好的果子，甜美诱人，让他忍不住的想要追寻更多……  
  
当被推倒在地上的时候康纳已经早有所预料了，雄狮低吼着，喷着灼热的气息不断的在他颈边拱蹭，猛兽的尖牙试探性的咬了咬他的脖子，烟草的焦苦味在空气中蔓延，周围的温度似乎都升高了一些。  
康纳知道这意味着什么，哨兵一旦进入结合热，就不可能再停下来。  
他揉了揉雄狮皮毛下烫手的皮肤：“放松，汉克…慢慢来……”  
得到应允的雄狮发出压抑的咆哮，连气息都暴涨了几分，他舔吻着仿生人的脖子，牙齿小心的扯开那件单薄的制服，向导奶白色的身体被暴露了出来，仿生人的胸口不断起伏着，伴随着一些含混的、极力忍耐着的喘息。  
康纳其实也并不好受，他将感应力的敏感度放大，想从哨兵依旧防备的精神状态中找到一个融入点，但从汉克混沌的神识中，此刻他感应到的是强烈的欲望，这种几乎是压倒性的欲望将他一瞬间带入了情潮，他的身体已自觉发出了等待结合的信号，润滑液开始分泌，向导素转变成了甜腻的诱情剂，康纳并没有去修正这个状态，或者说，这也正是他需要的，他需要一次真正的身体结合，建立起完全的连接，借此唤醒被困在精神体中的哨兵，当然汉克却并不能懂得这其中的意义，思维尚不清醒的哨兵只是在兽欲的支配下不断寻求着更多的交缠。  
汉克并不想伤害身下的向导，他几乎可以说是小心的嗅遍了对方柔软甜美的身体，最后迟疑了一下，伸出舌头舔上那两粒嫣红挺立起来的乳珠。  
“唔嗯……”  
康纳捂住嘴，但还是不受控制的哼出声来，雄狮的舌头灼热而柔软，舌体上小小的肉刺在敏感的嫩粒上来回舔动，让康纳几乎反射性的颤栗起来，快感催促着他挺起身体，这种带着明显暗示性的动作令汉克十分受用，雄狮冰凉的鼻尖拱了拱那两颗被舔得红肿的小东西，然后一路往下，舔遍了仿生人全身，连那几颗小痣也没放过。  
皮带被咬开的时候，康纳顺从的抬起臀，任由汉克扯着他的裤脚将他剥得精光，野兽满意的看着眼前驯服的“猎物”，硕大的头颅左右摇晃着顶进仿生人腿间，迫使康纳不得不以一种极为羞耻的姿势在这只雄兽面前张开双腿，汉克满意的舔上去，长而柔软的舌体刮着仿生人的腿根细嫩的皮肤层，掠过溪缝间的小隙，尽管身为男性外表，但仿生人向导的性穴却与人类男性的构造并不完全相似，专为结合而设计的花穴柔嫩敏感，由于结合热的缘故，紧窄的入口中早已经开始不断分泌出晶莹的黏液，将那里打湿成一片淫糜景象。  
汉克用舌尖舔走那些甜美的汁液，那其中也许是含有某种助兴的成分，令他更燥热起来，但可口的猎物是需要慢慢享用的，他暂时放过了那处软穴，转而用柔软的舌体卷住了仿生人身前的性器，像是品尝一件美味珍馐一样反复舔舐着。  
“汉克、啊…汉克……”  
康纳的呻吟变得急切起来，他抓着雄狮微硬的鬃毛，身体无助的战栗着，雄狮嘴边的绒毛在他下体不断扫动，那条薄软灵活的舌头卷过他性器上的每一处传感元件，还不时钻进他的蜜穴中探寻一番，猫科动物舌体上的肉刺不断刮过内壁上敏感的黏膜，在他呜咽着扭动起来的时候，又再次覆上前方翘立的器官，卖力的舔动着，直到他终于忍不住尖叫着射出来。  
像是对自己的“成果”很满意，汉克懒洋洋的舔了舔康纳溅着乳白色人工精液的肚皮，在仿生人软软的小腹上示威一样的拱了几下，然后顶着康纳的腰将他拨弄着翻过来。  
康纳软趴趴的跪伏在面前的岩石上，热潮还未褪去，高潮让情欲的气味更加明显，这味道对于哨兵而言是致命的挑逗，他感受到狮子毛茸茸的嘴在自己后颈处反复摩擦着，发出一声声难捱的吼叫，雄兽发情时浓厚的腥膻味夹杂着哨兵信息素的烟火味道几乎完全包围了他，那根滚烫的性器已经不断的开始往他腿间顶动，他知道汉克已经压制不住了。  
“来吧……”仿生人抓住身下的岩石边缘，像一只等待交配的雌兽一般主动抬起臀，他说：“进入我，跟我结合，汉克…”  
雄狮咆哮了一声，整个压了上来，他小心护着身下的向导，小仿生人的身躯和猛兽庞大的躯体相比实在单薄得可怜，汉克低头下去叼咬仿生人的脖子，在向导素的诱导下，小家伙乖巧驯服的样子让他心里兽欲暴涨，他想要征服他，占有他，跟他完全的融为一体……  
雄狮将硬挺灼热的兽根挤入仿生人的腿间，急切的寻找那个温暖柔软的入口，但对于体型娇小的向导而言，猛兽的生殖器实在大得可怕，汉克在小家伙腿间胡乱捣弄了好几下也没能进去，这令他更加焦灼不安起来，直到康纳的手握住了雄狮的欲望。  
“这里，汉克…你这只傻猫咪……”  
仿生人红着脸，握着那根硬得滴出前液的性器轻轻捋动了几下，将他引导至自己性交腔的入口处。  
“我准备好了……”他抬起腰用流出蜜汁的穴口缓缓摩擦着“凶器”硕大滚烫的头端，小声说：“汉克，你要温柔些……”  
回应他的是一声低吼，蓄势待发已久的雄狮一找到正确位置，就弓起身子急急挺入了进去，康纳仰起头发出一声惊慌的尖叫，兽器的尺寸大得可怕，热度更是惊人，就这样硬生生的顶进了他从未开发过的腔道中，让他一瞬间有种快要过载的感觉……  
但是不行，他必须保持清醒，等待着建立感应连接的那一刻……  
“汉克…轻点…啊、别这样…哈啊！太快了……”  
小仿生人大口喘着气，紧紧的抓住身下的岩石，踮起脚努力让自己去适应雄狮硕壮的兽根，而尝到了甜头的哨兵此刻正是欲望高涨的时候，哪里忍得住，仗着体型的差距，本能的压制着身下的向导耸动着就往那蜜穴中挺进，那里又软又滑，被撑开的嫩肉紧紧包裹住猛兽的肉刃，像是邀请又像是不堪忍受一样的不断收缩着，汉克沉下腰缓慢的感受着这个进入的过程，很奇怪，他好像一直都想这样做，想完全的占有身下这个小小的家伙，想跟他合为一体，想了很久了…这是属于他的……  
在整根顶入了进去以后，雄狮停了一下，感受到被他填满的腔道中无碍，便低吼着，低下头轻轻叼咬住仿生人的脖颈，缓缓抽送起来。  
尽管他动作足够轻柔，康纳还是几乎被整个的抵在了岩石上，在雄兽的压制下他几乎动弹不得，那根过于粗长硕大的兽根一直顶到他小腹中去，幸好仿生人向导的设计便能让他们足够承受一切类型的性爱，毕竟性的安抚也是对哨兵进行精神疏导的一种有效行为，有需要的情况下，仿生人向导甚至可以同时与两到三名哨兵进行身体结合，所以康纳并不担心自己被“弄坏”，但这里是精神世界，如果他在还未完全建立起链接的时候过载的话，他会被迫退出来，一切努力就前功尽弃了。  
“…慢一点，汉克，我的大猫咪，别这么粗暴……”  
向导反手揉了揉雄狮的脑袋，对他而言，汉克变成什么样子都没关系，他知道这就是他的哨兵，仿生人夹紧腿，努力配合着汉克的抽送，蜜穴绞紧雄兽的性器，分泌出更多温热滑腻的汁水来。  
汉克的所有注意力都被身下温驯的伴侣所吸引了，这具身体小小的、软软的，湿呼呼的小穴轻轻抽动就能带出一波一波的蜜汁，顺着腿根交媾处流下去，而那些饥渴的嫩肉吸紧他的兽根，引诱着他越来越迅猛的在这小家伙身上挺动，鼓胀的囊袋不断拍打在仿生人的臀上，雄性最原始的繁殖欲让他迫不及待的往小家伙肚子里顶，那里更加温暖柔嫩，顶得狠了还会痉挛起来，像猎物孱弱无助的挣扎。  
“汉克、汉克…不、这太深了…啊、嗯……”  
被彻底操开了的向导身体泛起一层诱人的潮红，嘴里含糊而绵软的呻吟和蜜穴内粘腻的水声交织在一起，腔道中直达小腹的饱胀酸痛和几乎占据了全部神识的快感令他额角的红光一直在不停闪动，他听见汉克发出低沉的咆哮，兽根在他体内再次膨胀，冲刺着像是要将全部精液灌注进去……  
对，现在，就是现在……  
完全进入到结合状态的哨兵会放下对伴侣所有的防备，康纳闭上眼，一边承受着汉克暴风骤雨的操干，一边努力放出所有的感知力融入进去，终于，在精神体混乱焦灼的欲潮中，他探知到了属于汉克.安德森的那一丝温暖的气息——  
“汉克，清醒过来，感受我，是我……”  
“……康纳？”  
  
仿生人睁开眼睛时，他仍躺在人类哨兵的怀中，但精神链接已经断开了。  
回想到刚才，他明明是已经找到汉克了的，他们的神识欣喜的交融在一起，在情欲中感知着彼此的全部，他们已经建立起了完全的精神链接，但是最终在被雄狮滚烫的精液灌入时他还是撑不住晕了过去……  
他被迫退出了汉克的精神领域，由于精神力消耗得太过，现在要想再次进去暂时是不可能的，然而汉克却还没醒来！  
“汉克……”汉克的呼吸和心率都加快了，但却依旧没有睁开眼睛，“醒过来，汉克，求你……”  
康纳搂住人类的脖子，摩挲着哨兵粗糙的脸颊，受到精神领域中情潮的影响，人类的身体滚烫，顶着自己下腹的那东西也硬硬的，康纳迟疑了一下，红着脸解开了自己的衣服……  
尽管已在精神领域中经历了一次，但这个身体在现实世界中毕竟还未承受过结合，当康纳骑跨在人类身上，握着那根硬胀的性器颤巍巍坐下去的时候，他连灯圈都闪成了黄色，他已经足够湿，受到精神领域中的影响，他已经做好了交媾的准备，但当人类尺寸傲然的器物进入到初次使用的腔道中时，他还是差一点就哭了出来……  
不、不行…也许现在还不是时候……  
小仿生人闭上眼喘息了一下，犹豫着想要退出，但突然腰上一紧，一双火热的大掌握住了他的腰——  
“嘿、趁我睡着偷袭我的小子！既然点了火，就得负责到底！”  
他低下头，看到一双雪后晴空般湛蓝的眼。


End file.
